Crazel the Oppressed
Crazel is one of five, similarly-named bosses that appears on the next five floors. Each is named after a dark sense of emotion or event that has stricken someone deeply. Crazel is the boss of the fifth floor. He, along with four other bosses, are the next five floor bosses. Each has the name Crazel, but their title has changed to a different emotion or event. Each form of Crazel is different and its attacks will change each time. Crazel the Oppressed Oppression is defined as "prolonged cruel or unjust treatment or control". This definition gives the appearance of Crazel as dark, sinister, and lacking in sense of individual strength. His primary means of attacking are his large spikes that protrude from his gauntlets, a series of appendages that block incoming attacks, and a large curved blade weapon (not a scythe, though). The special armor that Crazel bares can be obtained by defeating him. The armor adds a demonic appearance to the player when equipped, and can increase a resistance to effects and damage by other players. Damage output is also increased to the player's attacks as well. Other forms Crazel the Oppressed is only one of five similar bosses. The others are all unique and different from each other. Attacks, fighting style, speed, and appearance are all different. Crazel in his other four forms are to test players on their abilities to asses different bosses and fight them effectively. Crazel the Oppressed is strong, quick, but weak to blocking swift attacks. Having a faster reaction than Crazel will ensure a steady, time effective victory. Power and Strength Crazel's power and strength come from its corrupted soul. Its power is amplified by the torn souls of the players that it battles against. In regard to how it fights, it fights mercilessly, not letting up from its target for even a moment of peace. This is because its only purpose is to slaughter as many people as it possibly can. No matter if it loses a limb, he will continue to fight onward. The darkness that surrounds Crazel the Oppressed is directly detailed as an enemy because of its physical properties toward attacking the player. Crazel is able to summon his weapon through this darkness, turn itself into the darkness, and use the darkness as sharp tentacles that can block players' attacks toward him. The Darkness The Darkness is a physically enemy with a health bar that's hidden behind its black, misty body. The Darkness is capable of performing a variety of tasks for its master: Crazel the Oppressed. Many of its attacks include being able to form itself into a physical being and attack players directly. Though Crazel possess more strength, speed, and power overall, the Darkness can match a fraction of its master's power in order to defend itself. Its attacks, for the most part, deal minimal damage as Crazel is the "damage giver" in this sense. But that does not mean that the Darkness is hopeless. It is capable of switching between offensive and defensive moves within an instant. This factor gives unprepared players no time to react or block the attacks effectively. Special Item Once Crazel the Oppressed has been defeated, the player that slayed him will receive: Armor The armor resembles a fire demon's skin. The molten texture of the armor itself is used as an intimidation tactic to scare off confident players from attacking the wearer. As part of the appearance, it raises several attributes necessary for the situation. Speed, strength, and durability are increased at the cost of some health. The draining of health is the corrupted armor itself essentially "draining" the life of its host. This effect only happens once and does not continually drain the health of the player. Many parts of the armor are equipped with a "Corrupted" effect (also known as "Poison") which deals long term damage to the player until they can heal themselves. The effects provide a defense to the armor as a means to improve the wearer's chances of survival. Summary Crazel is one of four other forms that share its name. Each is tailored specifically to their own attacks, defenses, and means of combat itself. No one boss belonging to the "Crazel" name is the same. Each has a different form and primary weapon that they use to battle their opponents. Crazel the Oppressed is likely one of the few who show no sense of restraint when battling. This is because of his corruption. The Darkness that surrounds him is constantly influencing his actions. His abilities are not to be taken lightly simply because he is only the fifth floor boss. His amount of power is focused on killing his foes without remorse.Category:Monster Category:Boss